oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Phantasmagoria
Meeting a Beautiful Mirage Avery nearly collapsed when they finally made it to the city. "Water... water..." he gasped, before finally finding his head in a basin, drinking heavily. It wasn't until he pulled his head out that he realized that the basin was for the camels. He didn't care, and continued drinking nonetheless. Shephard was too tired to call out Avery for his unbecoming behavior. The dehydration had gotten to her as well, but she still had enough sense to not drink from the camels' basin. "Water..." she mumbled, stumbling around aimlessly. For some strange reason, Yoichi wasn’t as dehydrated as her crew mates. She glanced at her captain with a disgusted look, but she wasn’t going to judge, he was a weird one, after all. “So...what’s our next move?” She motioned to her captain. “I guess water is the first thing, and then...” she pointed at the locals. “We should buy some stuff and dress appropriately. Anyone brought some money??” Avery took his head out of the basin, gasping for air. "That was disgusting." He looked much more refreshed than he had previously. "Of course we brought money, this was a supply run. Set, Shep, you guys go off and buy some supplies. Yoichi and I will go see if we can do any recruiting to make up for our losses." "Alright," said Shephard. She was still rather dehydrated, but took the cash Avery tossed her with no questions, headed into the city. Avery rubbed his sleeve over his face, drying it off and removing the dirt that had turned into mud from his sweat and the water. "Alright, Yo, I've got the perfect idea for where we should go try recruiting, the place where all the lowlifes and potential pirates gather, come on!" He grabbed her by the hand, suddenly so much more energetic than before. ---- The door slammed open. Avery tried to make a grand entrance, but the music was far too loud for the slam, and absolutely no one was looking at the door. They were all focused on the half naked dancers on the stage. Yoichi squinted her eyes, and forced her hand out of Avery’s own after being dragged all the way through town. She began poking Avery’s forehead in an annoyed fashion. “Oi, Oii! What’s the big idea? You gonna try an recruit some horny bastard?” She then looked around and noticed the bar. “Well, you do that, while I get a drink and gather information...” As she was about to turn away, Arukana’s words came flooding through her mind, “Do not leave the captain out of your sight!!” “Sigh...Avery, let’s go to the bar, we can scan the whole place from there.” "What's wrong with having horns?" asked Avery, "getting an Oni in the crew would be awesome! Anyways, you watch from the bar, I'll be getting a front row seat." He walked over to a chair, sitting right in front of the stage. He smiled, seeming very comfortable as a woman threw her bra into the audience. Avery looked back towards Yoichi, giving her a thumbs up before turning back to the dancer, who was already prancing offstage. "I hope you liked her, because we've barely scratched the surface my friends!" the announcer began. "Next up, we've got a real nice belly dancer for you! The one, the only Mirage!" She came in from behind the curtains. She was absolutely stunning. Dressed in dark purple... attire, and with raven hair going down her back. She left just the right amount to the imagination, including her face, which was covered by a mouth cover. It only helped to accentuate her beautiful eyes. Her dance was intoxicating, the movement of her hips, moving in such a way one couldn't focus on anything else. And then she moved over to Avery. She was right in front of him. He couldn't help but grin. The other patrons voiced their annoyance at how this newcomer was getting all this attention. She leaned forward, touched his face, and almost immediately recoiled. Avery blinked. The spell was broken. She continued dancing. No one else seemed to have noticed. She moved around the rest of the establishment. After the dance was over, she went backstage once again. Avery walked over to the bar, sitting next to Yoichi. "We're taking a look backstage. We need to talk to that belly dancer." Yoichi nodded, but quickly turned back on a small group gathered beside her. “Come on, Yoichi! This is for the win!” Exclaimed one of the girls. Apparently while Avery was watching the show, Yoichi was competing in what she calls “drunken darts”. Each player takes ten liquor shots before playing, then take turns shooting darts, betting money and such. Of course, Yoichi was a better shot the more drunk she was, as such, she had earned around 50,000 in a short while. “Gimme a sec cap’n!” She was drunk, but as she was still speaking coherently, there was much, much more she could still handle. Closing her eyes and turning her back to the board, she shot the dart, landing right on the bullseye. “Wooooo!” Those who bet on her were exclaiming and drinking, while those who didn’t walk away brooding. She got close to Avery and nudged at him with her elbow. “Not bad eh, with that win, I just earned 70,000!” She then drank one last cup before walking in front of Avery, grabbing her bow and arrows which were wrapped up in a cloth. “Okay, who’s the belly dancer we’re gonna kill...” "What? No, we're just talking to them. Something weird happened when they touched me." He looked her up and down quickly. "How'd you get sloshed so quickly?" "buuuurp! Sloshed?" Yoichi looked at Avery with a confused stare. "I'm fine!" she exclaimed while hiding a dagger under her kimono. "Okay then...let's meet this enchantress!" She took a bottle of rum with her, and motioned to Avery to lead the way. “Alright, let’s just go.” The two moves their way past security, unseen by the other patrons on their way. They walked past a few giggling girls and some out of place men. It wasn’t much longer until they found their way to the dressing room labeled “Mirage”. Avery knocked on the door. “Coming!” she called. When she answered, almost all the pigment in her skin instantly vanished. She tried to close the door, but Avery stuck his foot in the way. “We just want to talk.” Hidden by a scarf she placed around her head, Yoichi's menacing eyes glared on the strange woman. Her body was tense and ready to strike, yet it was visibly subtle and her killing intent was barely noticeable. She leaned closer and asserted to her captain's demands, nodding her head and assuring the woman their intentions were "peaceful", before quickly turning her head and staring at the drunks nearby, with her guard up in case something unexpected comes their way. “What did you want to talk about?” asked the dancer. “Why you jumped away from me earlier.” The woman mumbled something under her breath, likely a swear. “Come in. It’s best we do this away from prying eyes.” She opened the door the rest of the way. Avery nodded, smiling, and motioned for Yoichi to go in ahead of him. Yoichi stepped in, looking around the room for anything suspicious. She removed the scarf over her head and leaned against a wall. She scoffed and glared at Aver. "Dude, if you're going to have sex, you don't need me to chaperone you, you know? Even Aru wouldn't do that..." She was joking, maybe partially, but her eyes were set on the mysterious woman. All she needs is one red flag that something isn't right, and in the blink of an eye she'd have an arrow on her head. Those were the thoughts on her mind. "Yo, we've been over this, I don't know what sex is." He sat down in a chair, Yoichi by his side, while the Mirage sat across from him on a stool. "So, Mirage..." "Please, my name is Kabir," she said. "Alright, Kabir, you're a Devil Fruit user, aren't you?" "I'm not certain what a Devil Fruit is, but I do have a power given to me by the gods." "Hold up, gods?" "Yes. Not many people have their strength. The only ones in the kingdom that do are the gods in the capital. Most of them can turn into animals." Avery leaned forward. "Gods, huh. So, what can you do?" "I can see things... people's pasts, and those of objects, when I touch them." "And why'd you jump back when you touched me?" "Because I saw that you too, were a god." Avery raised an eyebrow. "God, not quite, aspiring king, definitely. If you really have this power, tell me something that only I know." "You idolize Monkey D. Luffy as the Pirate King, and it's your goal to achieve that dream. You act like it's simply for the freedom, but truly you just want the power to protect your homeland from invasion. Your older brother is in the marines, and his name is Benjamin. You're adopted, and your birth name is..." "Alright, that's enough!" he shouted. "Givin' me the creeps." Yoichi looked at Avery, and then back at Kabir. "Gods eh?" She leaned forward. Mischievous thoughts were roaming her mind. She looked to the side, and saw a glass cup. She whispered in that direction, sending vibrations through the air until it reached the cup, bursting it into pieces and the table it sat upon. "Guess I'm a goddess too...And that's me forcing control over myself." She leaned even closer to Kabir. "If I even speak a little louder, I can make your vision get all wonky, a little louder and you start having trouble breathing and your bones start shaking, a bit more and your joints begin to ache and you star vomiting uncontrollably...and at this distance, it would only require a little, tiny bit more of effort to literally make your head explode...so tell me, miss, am I a goddess too?" Yoichi leaned back unto the chair, looking at Avery. "What?...I can have some fun too and say cool stuff!" “We only need one creepy woman in this room right now, Yo, no need to add it to two.” Kabir was obviously mortified by Yoichi’s threat, as well as her power itself. “I had seen your power within Avery’s memories, but I never imagined they could be that heinous.” “Hey! How’d you know... oh right. Anyways Kabir, someone with your type of ability might be helpful when it comes to finding crew mates, see who wants to set it to sea. I can buy you something nice in return.” She looked back and forth between Avery and Yoichi, eyes darting between them. “I can’t.” “Why not?” “It’s not so much that I can’t, but that it won’t do you any good.” Yoichi was shaking her leg anxiously. “Oh for the love of-“ She stomped her foot furiously on the ground. She wasn’t completely drunk, but still, she was cranky, which was a sign she had extensive amounts of alcohol in her system, given her more calm, usual demeanor. “Stop with the mystery and tell us, woman! I’m getting sober here!” “Cairo may be affiliated with the world government, but it is an isolationist country. Other than the marine base on the coast, we have almost no contact with the world outside of Cairo. We’re even forbidden from ever headed to the Marine base.” “Well, at least we won’t have to worry about marines while we’re here.” “No, but the queen’s army is arguably worse.” “Army?” There was a loud banging on the door. “Kabir!” “Hm?” Yoichi turned her head to the door, while keeping herself relaxed and confident. She wasn’t at all worried at the mention of Marines nor an Army. “Hey Avery, you want me to take care of that or?...” she said while casually pointing her thumb at the door. "Nah, I've got a better idea," he said. "You can go ahead and answer that." Kabir warily got to her feet, heading over to the door. On the other side were a group of soldiers, dressed in standard Cairo military attire. "We need to speak with you about a certain issue." "I'm sorry, but as you can see, I have..." she turned around, with Avery and Yoichi nowhere to be seen. "...Never mind... Have a seat." Despite their speedy movements, the two pirates were in fact still in the room. Up in the rafters, Avery giggled to himself, covering his mouth to stifle the laughter. "Good plan, right?" he whispered. Yoichi squinted her eyes. She looked around and began to grumble because she was feeling uncomfortable. Her bow and arrows were making it even worse. “I hate enclosed spaces”, she whispered. The soldier that appeared to be in charge sat down. The others stood beside him. Kabir sat on the stool across from him. "We've heard some strange rumors about you lately, Kabir," said the soldier. "They call you Mirage, do they not?" "Yes, it's my stage name," she answered. "You see, a few intruders, not affiliated with the marines, snuck into Cairo the other day. We can't do anything about their ship, and none of them have made an attempt to leave the vessel, so it's possible they're aware of the law and just needed to stop and make repairs. They'll likely be gone within the next two weeks when their Log Pose resets." Avery swore under his breath. Ten more days of this absurd heat. "However, there is still a chance that some of them disembarked in order to get supplies, completely unaware of the law, or simply choosing to ignore it. Have you seen any suspicious characters lately?" "No, I can't say that I have," said Kabir. "Only the strange fan every once in a while." "That's good. I suppose that means we don't need to track anyone else down." The soldiers moved towards her, brandishing their swords. "Geronimo!" Avery shouted as he fell from the rafters, landing on top of the ground of soldiers and slamming them into the ground. The crunch of bones and wood was unmistakable as he stood up straight. The head soldier in the chair got back to his feet, taking out his own sword as he prepared to strike Avery from behind. He didn't even turn around. "Uuuhg!" Yoichi grunted as she saw Avery get involved in trouble. Swiftly, she appeared right behind Avery, blocking the soldier's path. Unconcerned by the soldier striking at her, even while grinning slightly, she opened her mouth and let her voice run rampant. "UUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!" The powerful soundwave released from her mouth caused everything caught in her path to be shattered. Even the guard would surely be stopped on its tracks and knocked back a distance and suffer severe damage, as the human body is not designed to endure such powerful decibels. It was not lethal though, but given the power of the soundwave, it would cause great internal pain and leave those unfortunate enough to suffer it to be near unconscious. "Jeez, Yo!" Avery shouted. "I thought you were just going to shoot him or something. That would've at least been quieter! Let's get out of here." He grabbed Kabir by the wrist and pulled her out the door. Yoichi shrugged as she walked towards the door, “Eh, I didn’t wanna stain an arrow against a sweaty idiot.” As they walked out the door, they were immediately met by a large group of soldiers, each one with their sword drawn. "I bet you wish you took him out quieter now. Oh who am I kidding, you don't care." ---- Shephard's Den Den Mushi began to ring. "Oh no." She picked up the receiver. "Hello?" "Where are you?" Avery said, out of breath. "We just finished up shopping. What are you doing?" "Oh you know... running." The ground rumbled, almost as if there was a stampede. She looked up from her snail, sighing. There was Avery and Yoichi, running for their lives from dozens of Cairo soldiers. Avery had a strange woman in his arms she didn't recognize. Was he kidnapping a woman for his harem? "What the hell have you been doing!" "I thought we could lose 'em, but more just kept showing up!" Shephard pinched the bridge of her nose, stepping forward. "You idiot! I don't know why I follow you." The bandages unwrapped on the tip of her sword. "Nagareru Kawa!" In a flash, she blitzed by the entire group of soldiers. And before they could even fall to the ground, she was already back over by Seth. "Now let's get out of here." "Good idea," said Avery. "By the way, this is Kabir." "I don't care." ---- A woman dressed in a dark dress, somewhat revealing with various outlines in it, showing off dark Cairo skin that was often seen on the natives of this place. The woman’s black hair was long, mostly straight until it dived into luscious curved at the ends of it, with her feet bare, it gave her more regulation of temperature, wearing all black was dangerous in this heat but to the woman, it didn’t bother her, a golden vile of liquid along with a syringe was dangling on her side.. Something more special than the supposed ‘Treasures’ of Cairo. Marie noticed a group that stood out, they didn’t have darker skin.. Well most of them didn’t and their clothes looked rather unusual so she decided to keep an eye on them, her footsteps light and her face twisted into a smile while using the shadows to her advantage, hiding in them while she followed. Shady Doctor "You tamed sand sharks!" Kabir shouted. "Oh, so that's what they're called," said Avery. "We've been calling them land sharks." "Is there any other kind?" "Oh you poor soul." Avery hopped onto the back of his shark. "You can ride with Seth. Get well-acquainted, we're going to be together for a while now." He took out his Den Den Mushi. "Arukana, the people here know where the ship is. Move it to the other side of the island, we'll meet you there." He hung up the snail and turned to Yoichi. "And can you take care of that tail?" The dark haired woman was still trailing them, keeping to herself mostly but eyeing them like a hungry tiger. Marie usually didn’t spend her days here chasing after random people but these few had something different about them and if they weren’t careful, they’d attract attention that would put her in danger. "Uuuhg what a pain...And I'm even sober." Yoichi stood up while on the back of her shark, drawing one arrow and holding it on her hand, as she gripped her bow with the other. "Hey!" Her voice continued to travel all the way to the woman's location who wasn't too far behind. "This is your only warning, turn back unless you want this to be your last day on this sandy place!" She warned as she prepared to draw her arrow in case they were still being followed. The woman smiled towards Yoichi, the shark she was riding on clearly wasn’t stopping and it seemed as though it didn’t have any intention on doing so anytime soon. “You are not from Cairo, if you aren’t careful then the queens guards will have you arrested.. She doesn’t enjoy those who have been gifted with strange abilities.” With that, the woman gave a warm but rather creepy smile, A shadowy figure seemed to move behind her, quickly vanishing but soon turning into a horde of black spiders that frantically chased after the group, moving at high speeds as though they were mystical in nature. "Oh shit!" Avery shouted, almost falling off of his shark as the spiders headed his way. "Seth, restrain her!" "Gotcha!" Seth responded, taking out his ocarina and playing a deep tune, as he did the horde of spiders would be slammed to the floor and restrained. Seth then turned around still playing the deep and enchanting tune, gave Avery a thumbs up. "Thanks Seth," Avery hopped off of his shark, warily approaching the woman, but the closer he got, the less careful he became. When he was right in front of her, his eyes turned to hearts as he looked upon her. "What business do you have with us?" His tone was serious, but his face was not. The woman chuckled a bit, she was indeed restrained in the sand, her spiders not too far from her but as she continued giggling, the spiders melted into a semi-liquid form and melded together before flattening into the sand, though gravity was being pushed down on to the shadow, it was indeed still a shadow and as such, it slithered out and appeared behind avery, to which Marie winked, vanishing as her shadow exchanged places with her. “I’m trying to warn you.” The woman dusted herself off, looking over at her sand shark, with this, Marie took out her famous blade; Shirauo. It was a strange sight, with Marie approaching the shark and reaching for.. It’s shadow? The shadow seemed to bend to Marie’s hand and squirmed in her grip as she soon cut it off, holding it as if it were a living dark figure of the shark. “People with abilities never last in Cairo.” Avery turned to the woman, the hearts disappearing as he came to his senses. "What do you mean? Aren't people with abilities revered as gods?" “I wasn’t born in Cairo but I’ve been studying its culture, only those in royal status who are zoan types are seen as gods, the rest are seen as devils hell bent on destroying the culture of Cairo.” Marie sighed, rubbing her temples. “That’s why I keep my abilities under wrap.. Unlike some people.” "She speaks the truth," said Kabir, "it's why I've kept my abilities under wraps for so long." Avery turned to her with a raised eyebrow. "Then maybe you should've mentioned that and we would've been less liberal with our powers." He turned back to the woman. "Anyways, we're on our way off the island anyways, so it shouldn't take us too long to get out of here, but thanks for the warning anyways." He walked over the woman. "So..." he sidled up next to her and spoke in a flirtatious manner, "what's your name?" Shephard rolled her eyes. “My name is Marie Levesque, I’m wanted by the Marines but with my powers, I’ve remained hidden.. That was until you and your group started causing commotion! I came to Cairo to perform miracle surgeries on people so that they’d be able to recover from their various diseases and illnesses but I can’t let the.. Er.. ‘Medicine’ I use get into the wrong hands.” A few round jars of glowing golden liquids hung by her waist, along with some syringes. Avery's eyes quickly darted back and forth between Marie and the vials. A devilish grin etched its way onto his face. "How much for one of the vials?" “And why exactly should I sell these to you? I just said I don’t want them falling into the wrong hand.. That and you don’t even know what they do! They could be poison.” Marie narrowed her eyes at the boy, curious about him but overall just feeling as if he may be a little crazy. "Poison would work too, I am a pirate after all." He looked Marie up and down again. "If you won't sell me the medicine, how much for you...? That came out wrong. How much for me to purchase your services?" Marie eyed the boy, scanning him from head to toe before sighing. “I don’t need your money, why do you even need a doctor? You all seem perfectly fine at the moment.” "Yeah, but like, it's never a bad idea to have a doctor onboard a pirate ship." The sand began to rumble as Avery looked back to the town. The soldiers had recovered. "Of course, you could always come with us now and decide if you'd like to actually join my crew later." “Sure I’ll join, just be careful or else you’ll end up like the sand shark.” Marie hummed, looking over at the dead sand shark. “How sad, I will need to find a marine soon though, any of them will do but they have something I need.” "Alright, you're riding with Shephard. Let's get the hell out of here!" He grabbed Marie by the wrist, pulling her towards Shephard's sand shark before running over to the one he shared with Yoichi. Shephard gave the woman an unimpressed glare, and they were off. ---- A woman in a linen cloak bowed before the golden throne of her queen. Fanned by massive palm leaves, the queen's gaze turned to the servant below her. "What is it Iset?" she asked. "Queen Pharah, I have a terrible report. The soldiers failed to capture Kabir. She was assisted by a man with an eyepatch." "So, it appears as though the prediction you made will come to pass." "Yes my queen. We also failed to capture the ship on port before it moved. It appears to be on a course for the other side of the island. In order to rendezvous, that will drive them directly towards the capital." Pharah stroked her chin. "Perhaps, that won't necessarily be a bad thing." A devilish grin made its way onto her face. Under the Cairo Moon Kabir stabbed into the sand, brandishing the blade with a scorpion on it. "Thanks, but I think I had my fill of scorpion meat last night," said Avery. The sound of the campfire they had thrown together crackled. Avery reached into the bag of supplies he had carried. "Avery!" shouted Shephard. "What, it's a little snack before bed. It's not like it's gonna be missed by the crew or anything." He took a bite out of a nice, polished green apple. "Mmmm! So good! Anyways, he turned to Marie, how'd you end up in Cairo anyways, since you clearly weren't born here." “I didn’t start as a doctor, I was a normal girl who just wanted a calm life with my husband but one thing led to another and I got greedy, searching for a way to reverse death! Turns out, the fruit they gave me that would supposedly solve all my problems only caused them but I was sent to go see an old woman with the power to heal anything, she advised me that even death can not be healed and trying to do so would only corrupt the soul of the deceased. In the end, she gave me these vials of her tears, but I’m skeptical if they actually work or not. I came here to heal some of the less fortunate people but most were able to be healed with simple surgery and basic medicine.” "You must be a rather skilled doctor though," said Avery, "and pretty easy on the eyes if I do say so myself." Shephard groaned. "Why would you want to join a pirate crew to begin with. Sure, you said you didn't want to get caught by the government, but there are other ways to go about avoiding them." “Well I’ll need someone to test the medicine on and who is more willing than a group of pirates? The actual owner of the fruit that produces this stuff can do a lot more but for now I wanna see if it works.” Avery turned to the mask woman to his other side. "What about you Kabir. You thinking about joining the crew?" "No," she said, "I could never leave Cairo, it's my home. On our way to your ship, however, we'll be headed to Giza, the capital. I'm hoping to get the chance to find out why they wanted to arrest me to begin with." “The Queen has a role to play for everyone in this city, to her this entire country is just one big chess game and the pawns can be replaced but once her rooks are defeated, she has to rely on her knights. Anyone who can be useful to her will be considered an important piece in the chess game.” Marie was currently playing a game of cards with her sentient shadow, bored. Yoichi was by herself, drinking a bottle of booze. She had stolen several from the bar earlier, without anyone noticing. She was eyeing the two new women, as she wasn't one to trust people easily, in fact, she still has trouble trusting Seth for some reason. She wiped some alcohol from her lips, as her gaze kept locked at Marie and Kabir. "Heh! You speak of these problems as if I'd care." She stood up. "You think I'd care about this damned queen or her army?" She walked closer, "If you're afraid of some stupid knights, keep it to yourself, woman." She sat down once again, and pulled out an arrow, and began fiddling with it. Her glare then was set towards Avery. "And you! Why do you always have to go around picking random shit from everywhere? Now those idiots will lump us in this woman's mess! I say we tie her up and leave her for the sharks, before we leave..." Her eyes then turned towards Marie, as she took another sip of alcohol. "And the doctor...well, I don't trust her yet." She placed her bottle down and whistled, the arrow seemingly began moving on its own, placing itself inside the quiver. "I'll keep a close eye on you, shadow woman. One slip, and I'll scream your brains into a meaty puddle..." Yoichi then turned her back to the group, and continued drinking. “You shouldn’t be so quick to threaten, neither of us know each other’s abilities but based on your.. Words, I assume it’s about your vocal cords or some type of sound based ability.” Marie fiddled with a syringe full of golden liquid, humming a bit. “Maybe we should tell each other the true extent of our fruits.” “I couldn’t not take them, Yo,” said Avery. “They were in danger. And what kind of man would I be if I left two beautiful women in danger.” “I’m not even going to groan anymore,” said Shephard. “Yeah I don’t remember ever being in danger.. But sure let’s pretend that’s what happened. What’s your ability?” She looked towards Avery, never really asking what type of fruit he had, if he even had one. "I ate the Fune Fune no Mi," he said, very chipper. "It allows me to control ships. You'll get to meet Sunshine pretty soon. She's a real beauty." “Ships..? That’s pretty unique! Don’t think I’ve seen many fruits like that. I ate the Kage Kage and it lets me do a lot of things with shadows, including my own.” Just like earlier, her shadow became animated and turned into dozens of gold ball sized spiders. Shephard simply glared at Marie as she showed off her abilities. She agreed with Yoichi. She was being strangely open with her abilities. To Marie, she had little to hide, except for the things she hasn’t shown this crew yet. “You all seem quiet today.” Her words were cold, even in the Cairo chill, they sounded like knives across metal. The woman took out her sword, stabbing a few bugs that scurried across, she wasn’t an expert swordsman but she was decent! That and if she wanted, all she’d have to do is find a good swordsman and take his shadow. "How would you know what we're normally like," said Shephard. The grip on her sword tightened. “Don’t forget I’m not the one who asked to join this crew, keep acting hostile and the next time your arm gets cut off you won’t have a doctor that can regrow it.” Marie narrowed her eyes towards the girl, gripping her own sword. "Ladies, please!" called Avery. "We all fly under the same flag now, there's no need to be so hostile." “I wasn’t the one who’s been acting hostile all night, maybe you should be more careful before you welcome newcomers into the crew.. Seems your current members aren’t ready to accept friends.” "Let's just get some sleep," said Avery, laying down on his bed. "And when we wake up tomorrow, everyone better be playing nice!" Category:Role-Plays Category:Finished Role-Plays